In Another Life
by courag33
Summary: Kurt has an idea to spice up things in the bedroom with Blaine. The only problem? They need Sebastian. Klaine, Seklaine, Seblaine. NC-17. One-shot.


**AN: Wow… So, I started this the day after "On My Way" aired because I had a whole ton of Sebastian/Blaine feelings but then I just dropped it and exed it out because I thought it was stupid or awful or something. (It probably is but yeah.) But I was sitting here and decided to randomly open it again and finish it. THIS IS UNEDITED. I'm just throwing that out there… Also, if you couldn't tell, I am a HUGE multishipper, even though Klaine is my OTP. I wasn't sure what pairing I was supposed to file this under. There is Klaine, SeKlaine, and Seblaine. So, I hope you don't mind if I file this under Seblaine. Okay, enough of this long AN and onto the story. I hope you like it. *gives shy smile before running away to curl up in corner***

**xxXXxx**

Kurt slowly entered the library. It was empty besides the elderly librarian at the front desk who gave him a friendly smile. He waved politely to her and moved toward the book shelves. He walked down the aisle by the wall, peering into each row until he saw…

"There you are…" He said quietly to Blaine who was sitting down, his back against the biography section. He had a large book in his lap. He looked up to his boyfriend who was approaching him and smiled. Kurt sat down beside him and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I was looking for you all over the place. I tried calling you but your phone was off. Then, I remembered you saying something this morning about needing to work on some report and concluded that you might be here."

Blaine nodded, "Yup. How was coffee with Rachel?"

"The same way it always is whenever she gets into an argument with Finn. You know… The usual '_I'm right. He just doesn't understand what kind of things go through my mind when he says stuff like that to me._' And the occasional, '_I'm this close to stealing you from Blaine and making you my boyfriend instead._' So, I just bought her a chocolate chip muffin to cheer her up while I zoned out."

Blaine tapped his pencil against the page of the book in his lap before saying, "Thank God we don't argue like they do."

"I guess I got myself a good boyfriend on my hands, don't I?" Kurt smirked, slowly leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's. Blaine reached his hand up to rest it on Kurt's cheek, causing the other boy to blush slightly. They kissed for a few more seconds before breaking away. Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's as they smiled at each other.

Blaine sighed happily before releasing Kurt's face and turning back to his book. Kurt licked his lips and admired his profile for a few moments. It wasn't long until Blaine looked back up at him.

"Yes…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kurt said, shaking his head a little.

"Kurt, you only tilt your head up and tighten your jaw when you're either nervous about something, upset, or you have something to talk about." Kurt looked away and blushed. "See? You're blushing. What do you need to talk about?"

Kurt swallowed before reaching for the book in Blaine's lap. He grabbed the pencil in his hand and set it in the page so Blaine wouldn't lose his place before setting the book on the floor in front of them.

"Well, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Blaine licked his lips, "I knew it. What is it then?"

Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke, "Okay, I've been thinking about this since last Saturday night but I was too afraid to ask you about it because I was afraid you'd get mad at me or something since it's a really stupid idea."

There was a very small silence before Blaine took Kurt's hands and said, "I won't get mad, just say what you need to say."

Kurt reduced his voice to a whisper so the librarian wouldn't overhear him. "Okay, you love to… pleasure me, right? Like sexually? You like to, you know… _turn me on_?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"And you know Sebastian, right?"

"Unfortunately," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled shyly before continuing.

"Well, clearly Sebastian likes you. But here's one question: Even though his personality is terrible, do you find him sexy? Like at all?"

Blaine automatically shook his head, "No."

"No, Blaine. I want to hear what _you_ think, not what you think I want to hear."

There was a pause before Blaine sighed, "Well, he's attractive, I guess, but he's got nothing on you. Why? Where's this getting at?"

Kurt held up his finger, "Well, I wanted to ask you something? This is going to sound so stupid and make me sound like some weird, terrible boyfriend. If you think it's stupid, we can just forget I even said anything and move on, okay?" He waited before Blaine to nod before continuing, "Blaine, if Sebastian was up for it, would you maybe consider letting me watch you two… you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know…?" Kurt craned his neck, hoping Blaine would get the picture. Blaine only stared at him, confused. He groaned before finally blurting out, "I want to watch you two have sex."

Blaine stared at him. The library suddenly went from normal silent to dead silent. Kurt's face went red. A part of his mind wondered if the librarian had heard him. An even bigger part of his mind was terrified of what Blaine was thinking in that moment as he stared at him, not saying a word.

Kurt backtracked, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry, Blaine. Let's just forget I said anythi—"

"Wait… You _really_ want to watch me and Sebastian have sex?" Blaine asked, cutting Kurt off midsentence. Kurt nodded slowly before Blaine asked, "But why?"

"Remember that time we watch porn together?"

Blaine nodded. "What about it?"

Kurt swallowed, "You know how I thought it was really hot watching two guys having sex?"

"Um… yeah."

"Well, I was considering that since I thought watching two random guys have sex was hot, maybe watching_ you_ having sex with someone would be even more of a turn on for me. And even though it's Sebastian and he is well… Sebastian, he's still pretty easy on the eyes. And since he likes you, I know he just might be up to it. So, I was just wondering. But listen, if it's no, it's no. I'll let it go." There was silence between the both of them for a few seconds. Blaine scraped his tongue along the top of his bottom teeth. "Please say something, Blaine. I feel like a freak for just saying all of that."

"Um… would that really turn you on, watching us?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah…"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "I'll think about it, okay? You're not a freak. Thank you for being honest with me. Don't worry about being embarrassed around me. We're passed that with each other. Okay?" Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine reached up with his other hand to rub his thumb along Kurt's cheek. "Okay?" He asked again.

A small smile formed on Kurt's face as he nodded.

**xxXXxx**

A week later, they were leaving the Lima Bean. Kurt climbed into the passenger seat as Blaine buckled his seat belt. He turned on the car and backed up toward the street. Blaine turned the radio down once they were halfway down the street.

"I've been thinking about that offer, you know?"

Kurt looked at him, "What offer?"

"The one about you watching Sebastian and I…"

Kurt looked down to his lap, "Oh," He licked his lips, "And what did you decide?"

Blaine smiled shyly, "Yes."

The word cause Kurt to look up, confused, "Yes, what? You'll do it?" Blaine only nodded as Kurt stared at him incredulously, "And you're sure about this?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Positive. We can call Sebastian once we get back to your house."

**xxXXxx**

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, scrolling through his contact list for the number. Kurt, on the other hand, was on his feet, pacing the foot of the bed, gnawing on the nail of his thumb. Blaine stood up and took his hand away, "Stop that. You might bite it too hard and start bleeding and I don't want you freaking out about you're nail hurting for the rest of the week."

"Well, I'm a little bit nervous. Let's just forget about it. It was a stupid idea."

Blaine sat back down, "But it was _your _idea in the first place, though," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I feel like you don't _really_ want to do this, you're only doing this because you might be feeling like I pressured you into it."

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Sit down, next to me." Kurt sat. Blaine reached one hand over and took both of Kurt's hands. His other hand held the phone. "Listen, I want to do this because you said it might turn you on. And if last night had anything to do with it, I definitely like it when you're turned on." Kurt looked down to their hands as Blaine continued. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You're not pressuring me. I thought it through and I'm sure I want to do this for you."

There was a pause before Kurt sighed. "He better behave."

**xxXXxx**

The doorbell to Blaine's house rang. Blaine got up, from where he was sitting next to a very nervous Kurt, to go get the door.

"Hey, hot stuff," greeted Sebastian with a smirk. Blaine forced the most polite smile he could manage on his face. The Warbler leaned down, attempting to give him a kiss on the cheek but Blaine dodged it by turning away and gesturing inside his house for Sebastian to come inside. He swallowed and shook his head as the taller boy walked right by, eyes scanning around his house.

"Your house is quite… charming, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, moving to walk by him so he was leading the way into the living room. Kurt stood up as soon as they both were in the room.

"Hello, Kur—," Sebastian tried saying, his voice cold towards him. But Kurt held up a finger and interrupted him.

"Before you even go and say anything, let me go over the rules first. Number one: no matter what happens tonight, Blaine and I are still going to be together. The only reason why Blaine even agreed to this in the first place was for _my_ pleasure, not yours. You got that? Number two: You guys will obviously be using a condom. I don't want your disgusting germs all over my boyfriend. And three: no beating around the bush. You are going to allow me to watch you guys have sex then you are going to leave and never speak of this again. Think of this as your one and only taste of Blaine because after this, we want you to leave us alone and never speak, bother, or even think about Blaine again. Do you understand me?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn't nod, "Whatever, Kurt." He turned to Blaine and grabbed his arm flirtatiously. "Why don't you show me your bedroom, Blaine?" He ran his pointer finger around Blaine's chest. Blaine awkwardly shrugged him off and turned to Kurt to grab his hand.

"Follow us." He said as he and Kurt walked up the stairs hand in hand as Sebastian followed right behind them.

By the time they arrived to Blaine's room, Kurt realized that Blaine's hands were a little bit clammy. Blaine released Kurt's hand and began undoing his cardigan. Sebastian shut the door behind them, locking it. Kurt quietly stepped in front of Blaine and laid his hands on both of Blaine's shoulders, shaking them to get Blaine to look at him.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked softly.

"I'm just a little bit nervous, that's all. But I'm okay. It's just tonight."

Kurt wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

The moment was interrupted when Sebastian cleared his throat loudly. They unwrapped from each other's embrace. "As much as I adore watching you two get all lovey-dovey right in front of me, I'd like to get this show on the road right about now."

"He's right. We should probably get started now," Blaine said backing away from Kurt and removing his socks and shoes as Sebastian loosened his tie. Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder and moved to sit in the comfy chair by the bed.

"So, Blaine, top or bottom?" Sebastian asked almost casually.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "What do you want to see?"

"Blaine, do you mind taking it?" Blaine shook his head and smiled lovingly at Kurt. Sebastian scowled quietly and rolled his eyes as he began undoing the buttons on his white shirt.

"You seem like more of a bottom anyways."

Soon enough, they were both naked. Sebastian got one look at Blaine's bare form and could feel himself getting hard, he stroked himself a few times as he checked out Blaine's body up and down. One thing was for sure though, Blaine felt absolutely filthy in front of him. He turned to Kurt to see him peering over to look at Sebastian. "Very nice, Sebastian, but nothing totally impressive."

"Oh, like yours is any bigger."

"Kurt _is_ bigger, actually," Blaine piped up quietly, earning a smile from Kurt.

Sebastian looked back at Blaine, running his tongue along his bottom lip, "You don't look so bad yourself, Blaine. You're much sexier than I imagined."

Kurt resisted the urge to get up and slap him for even imagining Blaine naked once. But he kept himself distracted by fixing his eyes on Blaine. Well, Sebastian wasn't lying. Blaine _is_ very sexy. It's just that Sebastian wasn't allowed to think so. Blaine moved over toward the bed and crawled on top of it. He leaned against his pillows and looked toward Kurt with a smile. He slowly curled his own fingers around his cock and tugged on it, hardening himself up.

"God, you're so hot, Blaine…" Kurt breathed as he began rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes not leaving Blaine. Sebastian crawled on top of Blaine a few moments later. Blaine hesitantly spread his legs, allowing the taller boy to lie in between them so that their cocks rubbed against each other.

It felt different having someone who wasn't Kurt one top of him. He closed his eyes, imagining Kurt as much as possible as their lips met in a heated kiss. It wasn't long until Sebastian's tongue was practically _shoved_ down his throat. _Oh, okay. Ew. Where did this guy learn how to fucking kiss?_ Yeah, Kurt was _definitely _a better kisser. Kurt was loving and sweeter and more careful when it came to kissing. On the other hand, Sebastian was attacking his mouth like a wild animal. Blaine sighed in relief when he finally pulled away. His chest was heaving. Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I've been told I'm good with my tongue." He winked.

_Ha! Yeah, okay._

Sebastian began kissing along his neck. That warm tongue of his lapping against his flesh. Blaine moved his eyes toward Kurt who now had his pants pulled down to his knees along with his underwear. He was stroking his cock, eyes watching them in awe. His own dick twitched at the sight of Kurt touching himself. His lips parted as he let out a low groan.

He was so distracted by Kurt that he barely noticed that Sebastian had stopped kissing his neck and was now looking at him. "Um… We need lube and a condom." He turned to Kurt, "Why don't you make yourself useful for once and hand us some?"

"Do you mind _not_ talking to my boyfriend like that?" Blaine snapped defensively.

Sebastian looked back down at him and kissed him lightly, "Sorry."

At this point, Kurt had already set down the condom and bottle of lubricant he retrieved from the nightstand beside him and was now standing up, undressing himself fully. Sebastian got a good look at Kurt's body, up and down.

"Looking good, Kurt. Maybe I should be lusting after you instead."

Blaine and Kurt both rolled their eyes. Kurt sat back down and tugged at his cock again and again, looking at Blaine. Sebastian sat up and spread Blaine's legs wider than they were before. He ran a dry finger over Blaine's entrance over and over again. Blaine shuddered, his ass twitching. Seconds later, Sebastian was still teasing him. Blaine was sure that if a damn finger wasn't in his ass in the next minute or so, he just might grab the lamp on the nightstand and start bashing Sebastian in the head.

"Please, dear god, can you just get inside of me, already?" Blaine shouted, his voice impatient.

Sebastian removed his finger and leaned down to kiss Blaine again, "I've been waiting for you to say that to me since the first time we met." Kurt cleared his throat loudly, causing Sebastian groan and slowly sit back up.

He grabbed the small bottle of lube and popped open the cap, pouring some on his fingers. He brought his index finger to Blaine's ass and slowly eased it inside. Blaine tensed, hissing through his teeth and turning to look at Kurt who was observing each movement carefully. He continued to touch himself. His chest rose and fell. He face was full of awe and lust.

Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine as he breathed heavily with each time Sebastian crooked his fingers. It was erotic and sexy but something was wrong…

"Stop," Kurt said. Sebastian stopped moving his fingers and turned to Kurt, annoyed.

"What's your problem?"

"Sebastian, do you _know_ how to pleasure a man?"

Sebastian stared at him, appalled. "What the hell are you talking about? He loves it," He turned to Blaine, "Don't you, Blaine?"

Blaine licked his lips and flickered his eyes between the man above him and Kurt. "I… Uh…"

Kurt spoke before he could even process a sentence. "I know Blaine, okay? And Blaine's a screamer from start to finish. When he screams, I know I've done something right. Did you hear him scream?"

Sebastian didn't say anything. He resisted the urged to reach over and punch Kurt across the face just to get him to shut the fuck up so he could fuck this beautiful boy below him.

"I didn't think so." Kurt stood up and climbed on the bed by Sebastian. "Move. I'm showing you what to do."

"I thought you were just watching."

"I'm not going to watch you mess up over and over again. Now, get your finger out of my boyfriend and move out of the way." Sebastian did just that as Kurt poured lube on four of his fingers. "Now, watch. Blaine likes it when you use your middle finger first. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded desperately and bit his lip. Kurt brought his middle finger to Blaine's ass. "Also," he said, sending a quick glare to Sebastian, "He likes it fast. Don't hold back." He shoved the digit completely inside of Blaine in one quick thrust.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted, as he clenched his eyes shut. _Ah, music to his ears…_

Kurt turned to Sebastian and smiled smugly. "See? And like I said… Fast." He began quickly pumping the finger in and out of him, emitting loud moans from Blaine every time his fingertip grazed along his prostate. "If he's not loud, you're screwing up and embarrassing yourself." He turned to Blaine, "How does that feel, baby?"

"Feels so fucking good!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Kurt stopped his finger and pulled out. "I'm going to let him do it, now, okay?"

"I wish it was you."

Kurt climbed off of the bed and stepped toward Blaine, running his fingers through his hair. "It's just for tonight. Maybe after he leaves, I can fuck you again the right way." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's as Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait." Blaine breathed as Kurt backed away to sit down in the chair where he was before. Sebastian was looking at him.

"Do you mind if I continue?"

Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine. Blaine grabbed it in his own. They smiled at each other for a brief moment before Kurt turned back to Sebastian. "Go nuts."

And like Kurt said, Sebastian jammed two fingers inside of Blaine. Blaine tossed his head back and screamed. "Oh, shit!" He gripped Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt brought his spare hand to his cock and jerked at it quickly, groaning Blaine's name.

"Kurt, _Kurt!_" Blaine moaned helplessly. Sebastian thrusted a third finger inside of him, causing him to scream again. "Kurt, I need you to kiss me!" Sebastian was about to leaned down to kiss him but Blaine held up a hand and pushed him away. "Keep your tongue away from my mouth! I said Kurt, didn't I?"

Kurt stood up and climbed onto the bed again. He settled on top of Blaine, knees pressed into the mattress on either side of him and connected their lips. By then, Sebastian had shoved a fourth finger in. Blaine screamed out against Kurt's mouth, tears prickling on the corners of his eyes, before fusing his and Kurt's lips together.

Sebastian thrusted his fingers in and out of Blaine again a few more times before pulling them out. He fumbled with tearing open the condom Kurt had taken out a little while ago and slipping it over himself as Kurt continued kissing Blaine. Blaine broke the kiss and rested he and Kurt's foreheads together, sighing.

"Touch me…" He whimpered lightly. Kurt let his hand travel down Blaine's torso. He curled his fingers around Blaine's cock and stroked it gently. Blaine let out a soft cry of lust and kissed Kurt's nose. "I love you…" He managed to whisper.

He felt Sebastian align his dick up to his ass and cleared his throat. "Is there a certain way I should be doing this, Kurt, or can I do whatever I please?"

Kurt turned his head and sat up, releasing Blaine's cock. He eyed Blaine with a lustful gaze. "He likes it rough."

Sebastian nodded. And with that, he pushed himself all the way into Blaine in one harsh thrust. Blaine screamed. "Oh, fuck!" Kurt smiled devilishly down toward his boyfriend who had his eyes clenched shut, adjusting to the intrusion inside of him.

"Does that feel good?"

Blaine managed to open one eye and nodded. "Uh-huh."

The Warbler licked his lips. Blaine was incredibly tight. He waited a few moments before he began thrusting in and out of the boy, emitting moans and groans every time he hit his prostate. He wasn't silent so he must have been doing something right.

Kurt climbed off of Blaine after a while and sat on the bed beside them. He moved to watch the way Sebastian's cock disappeared into Blaine's ass with each thrust. He watched the way Sebastian rolled his hips upward, grinding into Blaine. He admired the toned muscles of Sebastian's abdomen and his chest that was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He saw the way his arm muscles flexed as he alternated the amount of pressure he gripped at Blaine's hips with.

He had to admit it, Sebastian was quite sexy. Kurt sat up and ran his fingers along his spine. He crawled over so that he was kneeling behind Sebastian, chin resting on his shoulders. He looked at Blaine first, who had tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, and asked, "Blaine, you don't mind, do you?"

Blaine swallowed hard and shook his head before throwing his head back to let out a particularly loud moan. Kurt smirked before pressing his lips to Sebastian neck. He flicked his tongue out to kitten lick where his neck met his shoulder. His salty skin was warm against his tongue.

"You taste pretty good, Smythe." He let his fingers ghost down his spine again and over his ass. He let a dry finger rub up against his entrance.

"F-f-fuck, Kurt!"

Sebastian turned his head and parted his lips. Kurt moved in to press their lips together, tongues meeting automatically. Kurt continued to run his finger over his ass.

Sebastian broke away to say, "Feels really good…"

Kurt only smirked before removing his finger and crawling back toward Blaine. Sebastian growled and glared at him. "Fucking tease, " he grumbled. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sebastian and laid down beside Blaine. He leaned in close toward his ear and caught his earlobe between his teeth. He did that for a while before whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to come?"

Blaine waited a moment and parted his lips. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come?"

He nodded again. "Yes…"

"Is he fucking you good?"

Blaine arched his back against the mattress and groaned. "Oh, _god_. Yes!"

Kurt smiled and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cock, causing him to let out a moan of pleasure. He ran his thumb along the head of his cock, spreading the pre-come around. "You're close, aren't you?"

Sebastian licked his lips and grunted as he sped up his thrusts. He watched Blaine writhe below him. Blaine nodded.

Kurt proceeded to pump at his cock and kiss along his jaw. "You're so hot, Blaine." Blaine moaned.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

"Come, Blaine. Go ahead."

And with those four words, Blaine was done. His orgasm traveled through his body like an electric shock. He clenched around Sebastian's cock, causing him to come also. Kurt tugged on his own erection with his spare hand until he came all over the sheets below him. He continue to stroke Blaine until he had come down from his high.

By then, Sebastian had pulled out already.

"So much for only you watching, Kurt."

"I never made any promises."

Blaine turned his head and smiled dazedly at Kurt. "As long as Kurt's happy…"

Kurt smiled at him and cuddled closer toward him. Sebastian watched the both of them, trying to slow down his heart rate. Kurt didn't look up at him when he spoke. "Did you want to cuddle too, Smythe?"

"No, I don't do cuddling and stuff like that after sex."

"Good, because we actually don't like company when it comes to post-sex snuggling." Kurt said. "You can go now."

Sebastian tried hiding his frown. "Um… Okay." He climbed off of the bed and removed the condom, disposing of it in the trashcan by Blaine's door. He then began getting dressed again. He looked over his hair in the mirror and sighed before turning to walk back toward the bed.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head to him. "Yes?"

"Can I at least have one last kiss goodbye?" His voice was so soft and… _hurt?_ Blaine stole a glance at Kurt who just nodded. He looked back at Sebastian as he leaned down toward him. He connected their lips together.

Sebastian took a deep breath, cherishing the small moment. His eyebrows furrowed as a soft tear escaped from the corner of his eye. He automatically pulled away and stood up straight again, taking a few steps back. He tightened his jaw and wiped at his eye, looking around the room.

"Jesus… You don't have to cry about it," said Kurt. "You got _exactly_ what you wanted, didn't you?"

The Warbler sniffed and shrugged. "Yeah… I guess so."

Kurt smirked. "Wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse us, Blaine and I have some cuddling to do."

Sebastian nodded and walked over toward the door. He looked back at Kurt and Blaine on the bed one more time, exchanging loving looks and Eskimo kisses. Blood boiled beneath his skin in envy. He held back more tears as he walked out of the door.

He wanted to go back in there and tell Kurt off. He wanted to tell Blaine that he wasn't just some fuck to him. He wanted to say that he hadn't felt this way about a boy since middle school. He wanted to point out that if he wanted some fuck, he would have just gotten anyone he wanted because it was _that _easy for him but he didn't because he didn't _just_ want that. He wanted Blaine in every way. He wanted to tell Blaine just how much he meant to him.

But he didn't.

He just kept walking.

_In another life, I would make you stay._

"Goodbye, Blaine Anderson," he whispered to himself.

_The one that got away._

**xxXXxx**

**AN: Dayum… That got a little angsty… The lyrics I used are from "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. That song ALWAYS reminds me of Seblaine.**


End file.
